


Safe

by jess_09



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Homecoming, PTSD, Paul’s POV, Post BoO, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Pre-The Trials of Apollo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jess_09/pseuds/jess_09
Summary: Percy and Annabeth coming home basically.





	1. At the door

There they were. After all this time they just walked through the door. He just throws a casual “Hey Mom” into the room like he only went out to the corner shop. Like he just came back from school. Before I know what’s happening he’s tackled into a bear hug by Sally. She has tears running down her face and, she’s hysteric. 

“Percy, oh my Goodness! You’re back!” 

Before long, I walk over, tears threatening to flow. Sally’s finally let go of Percy and is hugging Annabeth so tightly I think the poor girl might explode. I hug him too. Not as ferociously as Sally but, a firm hug just the same. I’ve missed him so much.

“It’s okay mom, we’re alright!” Percy says as Sally is looking at him with squinted eyes to cheek if he’s hurt.

“I know, just making sure.” She confirms.

“How about a cup of tea?” I suggest. 

“Excellent idea Paul,” Sally replies, “I’ll go out the kettle on. Now you two,” She points at Percy and Annabeth “go sit down! For goodness sake, you must be so tired.”

“Thanks mom.” Percy say before leading Annabeth towards the couch.

Not long after, Sally comes through with a trey, with 4 cups of tea on it, and some blue cookies. I stand up from the sofa I’ve been sitting on to go and help.

“It’s okay, I’ve got it.” She comments as I begin to walk towards her. Reluctantly I sit back down. 

She sits the trey down, and takes a seat next to me on the sofa. Percy slowly reaches forward for a cookie and starts nibbling on it, while Sally starts to smile. Annabeth then grabs her cup of tea to her and starts clinging to it like it’s her lifeline. There’s a very awkward silence going on. Annabeth breaks it.

“So,” She begins, “I’m really sorry we didn’t keep in touch much. It’s been a crazy few months,” She tries to add a laugh but, it just sounds forced and, a little sad, if I’m honest.

“No, no, you’ve been busy.” I reply.

“That’s an understatement,” I hear Annabeth mutter.

That’s when I notice it. I don’t know why I didn’t before. Percy is sitting still. He never, ever, sits still. That’s when I realise that something really bad must of happened to them. They were never like this before. Annabeth looks, so agitated, like she’s ready to pounce. Like don’t get me wrong, I know none of this demigod stuff is a walk in the park. But, they always seemed to bounce back. Take a few weeks as it may, but they were always so happy. Now he’s sitting still, and staring off into space. And she’s on edge. Frankly, it scares me. What could change them so drastically. I shake my self out of it. He’s probably just tired, and they have been through an ordeal so, of course Annabeth would be a little on edge. That’s what it is, no need to be worried. No need to overthink what is happening.

“It’s alright you know,” Sally starts, “you don’t have to tell us what happened. Just know that Paul and I, are here for you.”

There’s silence after that. I glance at the blue clock on the wall. 10pm already? Wow, time flies when your long lost step-son just shows up at the door.

“Well,” I begin “it’s getting late, I think we all should head to bed.”

“Yes, that’s true. There’s space for you in the spare room Annabeth,” Sally says.

Percy and Annabeth exchange looks.

“Yeah, thanks Mrs Jackson,” Annabeth replies.


	2. That Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares, panic attacks and PTSD stuff in here, if this triggers you, don’t read. Xx

I hear screaming. Not just a scream you hear when someone’s startled. But, a truly heartbreaking, throat ripping, scream. I glance at the clock as I jump out of bed. 4:34am it says and before I know it Sally and, I are rushing out of our room. We run into the hall and I suddenly understand where it’s coming from. Percy’s room. Annabeth is there too. She’s running down the pitch black hall to Percy’s door.

She opens the door so quickly I’m hit with a cold wind. I shiver as I rush into the room. Sally’s right behind me. That’s when I see him, curled into a ball on top of his bed. He’s covered in sweat and he’s shaking violently. He’s stopped screaming now, but he’s still shaking. He’s muttering something I can’t quite hear but, Annabeth must’ve because she’s by his side in an instant, and she’s whispering to him. 

“Hey, you’re alright, we’re not there anymore,”

Sally goes to his other side. She starts rubbing his back in a comforting manner but, that just made it worse. He flinched at the touch. I see the hurt look in Sally’s eyes. I go sit next to her, while Annabeth is still comforting Percy.

“We’re not there, we’re safe” she keeps repeating over, and over.

After what seems like a lifetime he’s not shaking so violently and he’s stopped muttering. He finally looks up at Annabeth.

“We’re safe?” he manages in a faint whisper before he’s hugging Annabeth so tightly it’s like she’ll disappear if he lets go for more than a second. 

“Safe.” She replies as he breaks down. Sally tries again to help. It works this time, he doesn’t flinch away from her touch. 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

It’s later in the morning now and Sally, Annabeth and, I are sitting round the kitchen table. Percy is in the shower. I stand up and start making some toast. 

“Would anyone else like some toast?” I ask trying to at least make it like a normal morning.

“Yes, please” Sally says. “Me as well please,” Annabeth says.

I put the bread in the toaster and sit back down. I see the dark circles under Annabeth’s eyes and I realise, this had probably happened before. 

“Is he alright?,” I hear Sally ask Annabeth, barely above a whisper.

“We will be in time,” I noticed the word ‘we’ was used, not ‘he’ and that made me feel sick. What happened to these two? 

“What happened?” It was out of my mouth before I could stop myself. A dark look came over Annabeth and, I instantly regretted asking.

“It’s a long story,” Annabeth started but, Sally interrupted.

“And, we’ve got the time.” She took my hand in hers and I felt better.

Annabeth started to protest but, Percy walked into the room and came and sat next to Annabeth. 

“They want to know what happened,” Annabeth told him.

The same dark look came across his eyes, along with a few tears.

“Alright, but together”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not very long. But first fanfic. I’m working on it! Plz leave comments to help me inprove!!


End file.
